


Sleeping Hearts

by Soranort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Sora learns quickly that nobody else can see the black haired guy who always trails behind him.





	Sleeping Hearts

Sora learns quickly that nobody else can see the black haired guy who always trails behind him. He wears weird clothes and constantly says rude stuff, but he teaches him tricks to beat Riku at play fighting and at night sits on his window watching over him.  
  
“Why do you never sleep?”  
“I am always sleeping.”  
“That doesn’t make sense, you’re always with me, I’d notice if you slept!”  
Vanitas smiles mockingly at him and points a finger at the little boy’s chest.  
“I’m sleeping inside your heart, idiot.”  
“Hey!”  
  
Sora accepts easily the constant presence at his side, he considers the older guy a special kind of friend even if Vanitas calls him stupid when he says it. They don’t talk with each other much, Sora knows people would think him crazy if they saw him talk to someone no one else could see, and Vanitas mostly keeps up a constant commentary directed at nobody in particular.  
  
“Why are you inside my heart?”  
“It’s comfortable.”  
Sora gives him an incredulous look.  
“Bullshit.”  
“Look at you, all grown up saying bad words.”  
The kid is *still* giving him that look.  
“Your heart is healing mine, but that kind of stuff takes a long time to be done, so in the meantime I do my best to annoy you.”  
  
It’s a quiet summer night, Sora just came back from the play island and is sitting on his bed, looking at the stars outside his window. Vanitas is next to him, looking at the bedroom ceiling instead.  
  
“I’m not alone in there, you know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“In your heart, someone else is here with me. But his heart is too damaged and his body too far away, that’s why he can’t appear to you like me.” he looks pleased at that, Sora almost asks, but with Vanitas it’s often better not knowing.  
  
Everything passes in a blur when the Island is swallowed by darkness, by the time Sora can stop and take a breath he’s in the Gummi Ship, looking around.  
  
“It’s getting crowded in here.”  
Sora looks back at Donald and Goofy and makes a noncommittal noise.  
“That’s not what I– you know what? I don’t care. Enjoy wasting your time looking for those idiots of your friends.”


End file.
